Feliz cumple, Letonia
by Ninde-senpai
Summary: Para LeoKingdom. Se acerca el cumpleaños de Letonia, y Lituania no sabe que regalarle. Hasta que Estonia lo inspira. Lemmon.


Se lo dedico a LeoKingdom, se pedí un fic y salió este. ¡Gracias por inspirarme! Tenía ganas de escribir sobre los Bálticos n_n

* * *

-Ya mismo es el cumpleaños de Letonia- dijo feliz Lituania-. Voy a comprarle algo, ¿vienes, Estonia?

El rubio miró a su hermano y se ajustó las gafas.

-Queda una semana aún…

-Pero ya sabes lo indeciso que soy- se lamentó Lituania-. Bueno, ¿qué crees que le puede gustar?

Estonia se echó atrás en su asiento y se puso una mano en la barbilla, pensando.

-Letonia es pequeño, adorable y miedoso. Oye, ¿hace cuánto que no le regalamos una muestra de amor? Un abrazo grupal, una fiesta sorpresa y una tarta.

-Nunca hemos hecho regalos así, Estonia…

Estonia se puso rojo y miró al suelo.

-Cierto.

Silencio. Lituania alzó la cabeza, con el rostro iluminado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Pero eso no significa que no comencemos ahora mismo!

-Ah no, lo haces tú solo, yo ya tengo su regalo.

Lituania abrió la boca.

-¡El que decía que aún quedaba una semana!

-Tenía que pedirlo por Internet, y me llegó ayer. Es un ordenador nuevo, el suyo ya está anticuado y la torre le va mal, tanto que es más barato comprarle uno nuevo- Estonia sonrió a lo Rusia, era inevitable que se le hubiera pegado algo-. Que tengas mucha suerte, Lituania.

Lituania se quedó en su habitación, pensando qué hacer para satisfacer al menor de los bálticos. Por supuesto, haría la tarta, como siempre, era la parte de la gastronomía que mejor se le daba, mandaría las felicitaciones, decoraría la casa…

Decorar la casa.

La casa de Letonia.

Y él no debía estar allí, por supuesto.

Lituania suspiró.

-¿Y cómo hago para que no esté mientras le condiciono la casa?

Lituania se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Luego, el rostro se le volvió a iluminar.

-¡Ya lo tengo!

Letonia se despertó y bajó en pijama y sin peinar a la cocina. Se disponía a prepararse un desayuno en condiciones cuando abrió la nevera, y el alma se le cayó al suelo.

-¿P-pero no compré leche?

Recorrió la cocina de arriba abajo.

-¡Ni siquiera naranjas para zumo o cereales! ¡Me han robado!

Comenzó a temblar y, en ese momento, oyó que su móvil sonaba arriba, en la habitación. Subió y descolgó.

-¡To… To…! ¡M-me han roba…!

-¡Shh!- le silenció Lituania- ¡He sido yo!

Letonia se quedó en silencio.

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Necesito que salgas afuera, a la cafetería que está al lado de la biblioteca! ¿Vendrás?

-¿P-pero por qué…?

-¡Tú sal!

Letonia pensó que habían pasado demasiado tiempo con Rusia.

Pero Letonia no vio a nadie en la cafetería. Se sentó en una de las mesas y esperó. Al poco rato, le llegó un mensaje al móvil.

_No voy a poder ir. Desayuna tú mientras tanto. _

Letonia suspiró, algo triste. Suerte que llevaba dinero, porque no pensaba dejar que Toris le pagara el desayuno, a pesar de que sería lo justo. Se tomó la mañana tranquilamente y desayunó con tranquilidad, observando pasar a los ciudadanos de su casa y pensando en mil cosas.

Cuando terminó, pagó y llegó a su casa, encontró a su hermano fuera, esperándole.

-Justo a tiempo- dijo-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿P-pasa algo?- preguntó el pequeño, algo asustado- Estás raro…

Lituania le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-No me pasa nada.

Letonia se dirigió con miedo a la cama de la habitación de hotel que Lituania había reservado para aquella noche, y se sentó. Lituania le sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Hay jacuzzi, de todo! Sé que lo ideal hubiese sido en el extranjero, pero se me ocurrió ayer por la tarde y…

-¿Q-qué dices?- Letonia comprendió- ¡Oh, es por lo de mañana…!

-Sí, pero el regalo solo acaba de empezar- Lituania le guiñó un ojo-. Ven.

Mientras Lituania se iba a reservar una mesa en el salón de lujo, Letonia recibió un buen masaje por parte de una coreana que trabajaba en el hotel. Salió temblando y dando pasos de pato, arrancando una risa a su hermano mayor, que lo hizo cambiarse de ropa y bajar a comer.

-Tu casa desde aquí es preciosa- dijo maravillado Lituania.

Letonia se sonrojó y sonrió, mirando por el cristal.

-Me encanta que esté todo tan tranquilo- dijo el pequeño. Miró a Lituania-. Muchas gracias, Lit, y-yo…

-Eh, eh, el regalo aún no ha terminado. Mañana será mejor y… espero que el de esta noche también.

Letonia se sonrojó.

-Ahhh…

Letonia bajó progresivamente hasta que el agua le llegó hasta el cuello.

-¡Se está muy a gusto! ¡El cuarto de baño es enorme!

Pero a Lituania le daba vueltas la cabeza. No debió haber perfumado tanto el ambiente. Olía a tilo, el árbol nacional de su hermano, y había puesto varios jarrones pequeños por la suite con margaritas, su flor nacional. Letonia se había caído al suelo, llorando sonoramente de la emoción, tanto que tuvo que venir una de las mujeres que estaba limpiando una suite cercana para ayudar a Lituania a levantarlo y llevarlo hasta la cama. Lituania se disculpó y dio las gracias, tuvo que calmar al pequeño y medio obligarle a desnudarse para meterse en el jacuzzi.

Ahora Letonia estaba feliz y tranquilo, y a su lado Lituania, cansado y también feliz. Su brazo rozaba el del rubito, y sentía su piel súper suave bajo el agua. Lituania sonrió tontamente.

Miró a Letonia, que estaba con los ojos cerrados, pensando en sus cosas. Lituania ensanchó su mirada al ver más de cerca y mejor la cara de muñequito del menor de los bálticos, enmarcada en sus cabellos rizados y de oro. El lituano se mordió el labio al sentir cosas extrañas en sus regiones vitales. De verdad, no podía estar expuesto a tanto incienso.

Se acercó a los labios de Letonia y los besó. El rubito dio un pequeño bote, pero no hizo nada por separarse. Lituania le agarró la cara y acentuó el beso, haciéndolo más sensual y húmedo. Letonia se agarró a sus brazos, y se le escapó un gemido, más por la sorpresa que por la excitación, que ya comenzaba a notársele bajo agua.

Se separaron. Letonia clavó sus ojitos azules en los de Lituania, que chilló.

-¡Lindo!

Le dio otro beso en los labios. Letonia se puso aún más rojo.

-¿E-éste es mi regalo?

Lituania asintió. Rodeó al rubito y lo trajo hacia sí, abrazándolo con fuerza, y volvió a unir sus labios con lo del pequeño. Letonia se dejó, aunque temblaba un poco por la emoción y la duda de si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.

La lengua de Letonia era suave, pequeña y muy cálida. Lituania devoró su boca, arrancando algunos gemidos del rubio, que no conseguía llevar el ritmo del mayor. A continuación, Lituania bajó a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, lamerlo; dejó progresivos y suaves mordiscos en él, y no dejó ni un solo hueco libre. A Letonia le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero volvió a ser apresado por los brazos de Lituania, que se tornó muy posesivo, y volvió a devorar su boca y su lengua, pero ahora jugando con la fricción entre los dos miembros.

-Ah… Ah…

Letonia soltaba gemiditos a causa de la fricción. El lituano bajó una de sus manos hasta el culo de Letonia, que arqueó la espalda.

Lituania lo agarró de ese sitio y se puso en pie, con Raivis en brazos. El pequeño separó la cabeza para coger aire, y miró a Lituania.

-¿Q-qué haces? A ver si nos vamos a caer…

Lituania mordió amorosamente una de las tetillas de Raivis, y le sonrió.

-No nos vamos a caer. Deja de preocuparte.

Pero Letonia no sabía si debía hacer caso o no, y más cuando Lituania le había dedicado una sonrisa que había visto en el rostro de Iván tantas veces.

Toris dejó a Letonia suavemente en la cama, y le abrió las piernas con cuidado. Cuando tuvo ante sus ojos el panorama, acentuó más su sonrisa de su época soviética, y examinó con cuidado el cuerpo inocente de Raivis, que respiraba con dificultad y cuyos mofletes estaban hinchados por el vapor y rojos de vergüenza.

-N-no me mires así…

Pero el rostro de niño de Letonia lo invitaba a más. Lituania le dio un beso.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Toris besó varias veces los labios de Raivis, y bajó progresivamente, soltando húmedos besos, mordisquitos y lametones en el pecho, jugando con sus pezones y arrancando gemiditos y espasmos del menor.

Lituania llegó hasta el miembro erecto de Letonia, lo cogió con los labios y se lo metió entero, haciendo que Raivis arquease la espalda y se agarrase a la cabeza de su hermano, que enseguida aumentó el ritmo.

-No… no vayas tan… Ahhh…

Lituania siguió a lo suyo, saboreando el miembro de Raivis, tan suave y cálido como él. Letonia se vino en su boca con un grito, y aunque pilló al lituano de sorpresa, tragó toda su semilla y dirigió la misma sonrisa pícara de antes.

Letonia pensaba que iba a morir.

Lituania se posicionó encima de él, atacó nuevamente sus labios y, mientras con una mano acariciaba los cabellos de Raivis, con la otra preparaba su entrada. Toris separaba la cabeza de vez en cuando, para mirar la cara de muñequito de Letonia, sonrojado y, cómo no, cachondo perdido. Besó sus mejillas y bajó a su cuello. Ya tenía dos dedos en el interior de Raivis cuando este le tiró suavemente del pelo.

-C-creo que ya…

Lituania agarró sus piernas, abrió a Raivis con cuidado y posicionó su miembro en la entrada ya dilatada de Letonia. Este respiraba con dificultad, presa del ansia por querer que su hermano entrase de una buena vez, porque no aguantaba más estar sin correrse.

-¡Ah!

Lituania entró del todo, y miró a Raivis con ternura.

-Cuando tienes esa cara de niño, te ves más sexy, ¿lo sabías? Es adorable verte gemir así…

Pero Raivis no pudo articular palabra alguna. Sentía el erecto y cálido miembro de Toris en su interior, entrando hasta el final, y salió. Entró y salió muchas más veces, y Lituania aumentó el ritmo enseguida, dando a ver que él tampoco podía aguantarse por mucho tiempo sus ganas de hacerle el amor a Raivis.

Letonia inundó la habitación con sus gemidos, aferrándose a la espalda de Toris, que atacaba los labios y el cuello de Letonia, aunque siempre dejándole un buen margen para poder deleitarse con sus dulces gemidos.

-Di mi nombre, Raivis…- le pidió- Mi nombre humano.

-¡T-Toris!- le miró con sus ojitos azules-¡T-Toris, c-creo que…!

Lituania se vino dentro, y Letonia sintió su barriga y pecho llenarse con su propio semen. Temblaba y no dejaba el agarre con Toris, que le dio besos por todos lados, intentando calmarlo.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le volvió a decir-. Te quiero, y quiero verte cumplir muchos más.

Le besó en los labios. En poco tiempo, se quedaron durmiendo profundamente.

Cuando Letonia despertó a la mañana siguiente, encontró una nota de su hermano en el sitio donde suponía que debía estar durmiendo.

_Ven a tu casa._

Letonia se puso algo nervioso. Le hubiera gustado tener a Toris al lado, para abrazarle y devolverle todos los besos. Sin embargo, tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió y salió del hotel.

Cuando llegó a su casa, encontró a un montón de gente que se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y darle un buen feliz cumpleaños. Todo estaba lleno de globos, comida, música y regalos, y más allá vio a Toris, con los brazos abiertos.

-¡Disfruta el día más feliz de tu vida!

Letonia se echó a llorar y corrió a los brazos de su hermano, que lo abrazó muy fuertemente.

¡Espero que te guste! Gracias por ser mi ángel inspirador.

Nindë.


End file.
